Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for verifying that a syringe is filled with fluid and, in particular, for determining the presence of such fluid based on an illuminated pattern produced by electromagnetic radiation projected through a portion of the filled syringe. In other aspects, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for identifying the various features and properties of the fluid within the syringe.
Description of Related Art
In many medical, diagnostic, and therapeutic procedures, a medical practitioner, such as a physician, injects a patient with a medical fluid. In recent years, a number of injector-actuated syringes and powered injectors for pressurized injection of fluids, such as contrast media (often referred to simply as “contrast”), medicaments, or saline, have been developed for use in imaging procedures such as angiography, computed tomography, ultrasound, and magnetic resonance imaging. In general, these powered injectors are designed to deliver a preset amount of contrast or other fluid at a preset flow rate.
One of the issues involved in the injection of fluids into a patient using such automated injector systems is the possibility that air may be present in the syringe or fluid delivery system prior to injection. This issue is of particular concern in injection procedures for contrast medium, which are frequently colorless or only tinted to a limited degree. Further, imaging procedures are often performed under relatively low light levels to facilitate reading of x-rays, computer display screens, and the like. Accordingly, the concern that air in the syringe will not be identified prior to the injection procedure is increased. It is, therefore, desirable to readily detect if the syringe has not been filled with the fluid or is only partially filled with fluid (i.e., the syringe contains an amount of air) prior to the attempted injection.
Some solutions have been previously provided, in which the presence of liquid is indicated by an alteration of shape of an indicator pattern on the barrel of the syringe, as discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,251 to Heilman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,101 to Trombley, III, each of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. However, systems and methods are needed to further aid in indicating the presence of liquid when the syringe is viewed from a distance or to allow verification of a filled syringe at a glance. Automated systems for verifying that the syringe is fully filled and does not include any air are also desirable.
In addition, since most medical fluids used with power injectors are clear, it is very difficult for a technician to quickly and easily distinguish between the fluid and air present in a translucent syringe. Accordingly, a need exists for a system used with a fluid injection device that is capable of differentiating between air and different types of fluid. In addition, automated systems that can determine various properties of the fluid, for example by analyzing properties and/or changes of the interaction between electromagnetic radiation with the contents of the syringe, and communicating those properties to the user, for example via a display screen, are also desirable.